RWBYxMaleReader Volume 1
by eaglesplayer29
Summary: A rwbyxmale reader insert. Not much else I can say.
1. Chapter 1

Reader pov:

You were awoken by the bullhead shaking. You got up and decided to look out the window of the bullhead. You notice how beautiful the scenery is from above. You turn around to go sit back down when you notice that a girl wearing a red combat dress is talking wearing (yangs outfit). You wonder how the girl got into Beacon Academy. You hear pieces of the conversation.

?: I...want... bees knees...

You turn around to see a report on a faunus protest. A blonde haired woman interrupts the broadcast. Behind you the blonde haired woman asks who she is.

?: I am Glynda Goodwitch.

?:Oh

You smirk at her. Seems someone has a sense of humor.

Everyone moves over to the windows amazed at Beacon Academy. You were impressed at the size of Beacon. Your semblance is called ( name of semblance). It uses your emotions as a power source. The power can get so great that you lose control and go berserk. You've already hurt people who you cared about. That is the reason why you are attending Beacon, to get away from anybody that you care about. As the bullhead starts to land you turn and see a blonde haired boy look like he was about to puke. You decide to back up and out of the splash zone. The blonde haired girl wasn't so lucky as she got vomit on her shoe. The bullhead lands and you follow everyone off the ship. The blonde haired boy runs over to a trashcan and pukes. You walk over to him and pat him on the back.

Reader: Hope you feel better.

You then turn to walk away when you hear someone yelling. You turn to see a white haired girl yelling at Little Red. You start to walk over to them to stop the white haired girl from making this violent.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

You start walking towards the two girls. As you approach them, you notice a snow flake on some of the suitcases near the girls. _Where have I seen that symbol?_ You ask yourself. _Oh crap, it's a fricken Schnee._ Your family has been at war with the Schnee family for generations. Your family used to be the primary producer of dust until the Schnee's came along and stole your families company. As you are walking up to them, Little Red sneezes causing an explosion. You then notice a girl reading a book pick up a vial of red dust. She turns the vial and looks and the symbol on it.  
You don't want to cause even more trouble but you have to stop little miss princess from yelling at (nickname for Blake).You walk in between Schnee and Little Red to stop the argument. Weiss stops talking and glares at you.  
Reader: Hey princess , why don't you leave Red alone?  
?: It's heiress actually. Weiss Schnee , heiress to the Schnee Dust Company.  
Weiss: Finally some recognition.  
?: The same company infamous for its faunus labor forces and shady business partners.  
Weiss: Why you little.  
Reader: Hey ice queen, chill out, stop trying to hurt anymore people then you already have.  
Weiss: Anymore people? I don't know who I've hurt or if I've hurt anyone at all but you need to get out of my way.  
Reader: What if I don't move. What are you going to do about it, ice queen?  
Weiss: Ugh.  
She turns and walks away. You notice Little Red had somehow ended up on the ground. You went over to her and offered her your hand. You pulled her up.  
Reader: Hey, you alright?  
Little Red: Yeah, thanks for the help.  
Reader: Yeah no problem. My names(y/n).  
Little Red: My names Ruby. Soooo, what was that about?  
Reader: Huh, my family has been at war with the Schnee family for generations, by war I mean actual bloodshed. I have had friends who have been killed by Schnees in the past. So I've learned not to get to close to anyone anymore.  
Ruby: But doesn't that make you lonely?  
Reader: I mean I guess. Um. Should we start going to the assembly.  
Ruby: Probably.  
As you turn to head towards the assembly you notice the blonde haired guy looking around confused. You walk up to him.  
Reader: Hey, you need any help?  
?: Umm, yeah I do.  
Reader: Why don't you just come with me and Little Red?  
?: Little Red?  
Reader: Yeah her name is actually Ruby but I've stuck to Little Red.  
?: Well my names Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it.  
Reader: Do they now?  
Jaune: Huh, no, but they will.  
Reader: Well my names (y/n)  
Jaune: Nice to meet you. So should we get going.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby: Well, I have this. Brings out scythe.  
Jaune: Woah, is that a scythe?  
Ruby : It's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle.  
Jaune: Whaa?  
Reader: It's also a gun.  
Jaune: Oh.  
Ruby: So what do you have Jaune?  
Jaune: Well, I have this sword.  
Ruby: Oooo.  
Reader: Oh, a sword, people don't have any appreciation for the classics anymore. I always say if it is broken grimm it. Okay, that was a terrible pun and I immediatly regret it.  
Jaune : I also have this. _Extends shield_  
Ruby: So what does it do?  
Jaune: If I get tired of carrying it, I can retract it and put it on my belt.  
Reader: Wouldn't it still weigh the same?  
Jaune: Yeah it does.  
Ruby: So, (y/n) what weapon do you have?  
Reader: I haven't finished making mine yet, oh by the way did you make your scythe?  
Ruby: Yeah how did you know?  
Reader: Well it's just that most people don't know how to make a scythe, I only know one other person who has made a scythe of this caliber, and he teaches at Signal.  
Ruby: Oh that's my uncle Qrow.  
Reader: Oh, so that's where you learned how to use your scythe, I also kinda figured that either you were dressed in the colors of your scythe or you designed it to look like you.  
Ruby: Yeah I guess I did go a little overboard with the design.  
Reader: Well whatever, As long as you don't hurt yourself and you know how to use it properly, then I'm not judging.  
Ruby: Hey, do you know where we're going, (y/n)?  
Reader: Yeah, I just decided to go the scenic route.  
Ruby: Oh well should we be getting to the assembly hall .  
Jaune: Probably.  
Reader: Oh, I forgot you were there Jaune, with you being so quiet.  
Ruby, Jaune, and you go to the assembly hall where Ruby goes to find her sister. Professor Ozpin walks up to the microphone.  
Ozpin: I'll make this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.  
Reader: Well, that was something but he seemed off almost like he wasn't even there.  
Ruby: Hey,(y/n)!  
Reader: Hey Ruby.  
Ruby: I'd like you to meet my sister, this is Yang.  
Yang: Hey nice to meet you.  
Reader: And you as well.  
Ruby: Well we should probably start heading towards the mess hall and find out where we're going to be sleeping.  
Reader: Yeah I agree. So shall we go?  
Ruby: Let's go.  
You head towards the door and hold it open for Ruby and Yang.  
Yang: Well aren't you just a gentleman. Rawr.  
Yang smirks at you causing you to start to blush.  
You close the door behind you and walk with Ruby and Yang to the mess hall. You notice that it's getting dark.  
Reader: We should probably start heading inside.  
Ruby: Yeah.  
You head inside and notice the enormous amount of people in the mess hall.  
You decide to head up to the roof but you notice that Weiss is standing behind Ruby and Yang.  
Weiss: YOU!  
Ruby: Oh god it's happening again.  
Reader: Huh, better stop this before it escalates again.


	4. Chapter 4

Reader: Hey Ice Queen. What's your problem with Red here?

Weiss: My problem is that there is no reason for a child to be in Beacon. She probably forged her transcripts or something.

Reader: Let me stop you there Ice Queen, we are all just children and Ozpin saw something

in her so let's just see her side of the story before you make any accusations.

Weiss: Fine, but I'm only doing this so I can get to bed faster.

Ruby: Well, I didn't forge my transcripts. All I did was just use my scythe to take out some goons.

Weiss: That's it. You just swung a scythe around and you got into one of the best combat schools in all of Remnant? You don't belong here you are just a child. Ozpin made a mistake.

Reader: Ok. That is enough, Weiss. Just because she's younger than some of us that doesn't mean she is any less of a huntress. It doesn't matter if your 13 or 40 as long as you fight to protect the people of Remnant and not just for profit. Not everyone was born rich, like you. Not everyone had a teacher. Some people had to teach themselves how to survive. Take the faunus for example, they were treated like monsters, so some them decided to don the face of monsters. They were discriminated because they were different. They are still part of Remnant. They deserve to be treated equal not be afraid of expressing themselves without being targeted. If you want to keep on treating Red like she's not supposed to be here than I will fight you and make you believe she belongs here. In fact, once we get teams, I'll fight your entire team just to prove how much of a child YOU are.

Weiss: Ugh. Why you. Fine, you want to fight and be beat so bad, I'll be happy to oblige.

Yang: Soo, want to tell me what happened Ruby?

Ruby: I exploded after I fell into Weiss's luggage.

Yang: Wow, meltdown already.

Ruby: No I literally exploded.

Reader: Yeah she did explode. Weiss was waving a vial of burn dust in front of her unknown that she was letting some out of the vial every time she shook it. This caused Red to sneeze causing an explosion.

Yang: My god you really exploded.

Reader: Huh, oh there's Blake reading, again.

Ruby: Wait you already know her.

Reader: Umm, I've met her a couple of times at the library.

Yang: Well why don't we go say hi?She starts to push you and Ruby towards Blake.

Ruby: Wait, wait. I can walk.

Yang: I believe you know these two. Blake notices you and she pales.

Reader: How are you Blake? Haven't seen you since the train.

Blake: I'm good. It's nice to see you again.

Ruby: Well I'm Ruby. And this is my sister Yang.

Yang: Hellooo. It's nice to meet you.

Reader: Well I think we should get to bed.

Yang: Yeah, tomorrow we find out our teams!

Reader: Well I'm heading to bed. Goodnight Yang, Ruby. And goodnight...kitty cat. You walk away chuckling.

Yang: Wait what does he mean by kitty cat?

At this Blake blows out the candle.


	5. Chapter 5

You wake up and look at your scroll to check the time. You read that it is 5:00 am. You should have expected this since you were used to getting up early. You look around and nobody is awake except for Blake who is reading a book in the corner of the room. You get up and start walking over to her. You sit down next to her and start reading "Ninjas of Love".

Reader: So, how are you doing, kitty cat?

Blake: Surprisingly well. How about you?

Reader: Could be better. I wish the White Fang would stop chasing me though.

Blake: Why would the White Fang be chasing you?

Reader: Well I kinda accidentally on purpose blew up one of their bases.

Blake: Really?

Reader: Yeah, I did.

Blake: So how is He?

Reader: He? Oh, you mean the Bull. He's doing surprisingly well considering his "love" and his top agent left.

Blake: Well why did his top agent leave?

Reader: He finally realized how bad they had become. Violence is not the way to gain equality. Being respected out of fear is not something he wanted. He wanted to earn respect.

Blake: Well, what better place to earn respect then at Beacon.

Reader: Yeah, you're right kitty cat.

Blake: So why do you hide them?

Reader: I don't know. I guess there's no reason for me to hide them.

You take off your hat...


	6. Chapter 6

You take off your hat

Reader: That honestly feels a lot better not having my ears restricted in a hat. How much you wanna bet as soon as Cardin sees me he calls me a freak?

Blake: I'm not going to bet on that because I know he will.

Reader: So does anybody know?

Blake: No.

Reader: Well, Mrs Belladonna, I must bid you adieu.

Blake: Where are you going?

Reader: I'm going to and get ready for initiation.

Blake: Alright, I'll see you later.

Reader: Yeah.

~Time Skip~

On the cliff

Jaune: So, do we get any parachutes or anything?

Ozpin: No, you will use your own landing strategy.

Jaune: So, what is a landing strategggyyy?

As he asks this question he is sent off the cliff.

Reader: Let's get this over with. You are sent off the cliff. You jump from tree to tree and land safely on the ground.

Reader: And now to find a teammate.

You start heading up towards the temple and you start hearing gun shots up ahead. You start to run towards the gun shots. When you arrive you see a bunny eared faunus surrounded by beowolves.

Reader: Need some help?

?: Yes, please.

You rush in and start attacking the beowolves. You didn't notice a beowolf come up from behind you until you hear a gun shot. You turn around to see the faunus holding a gun at the beowolves. Out of the forest an alpha beowolf steps out. You notice this one seems to be smarter than the rest of the beowolves. You tell the faunus to head towards the temple.

?: What about you though?

Reader: I'll be fine. Just go and find the relic.

?: Alright, I'll trust you. The faunus heads off into the forest. A beowolf tries to go after her but you jump in front of it.

Reader: And where do you think you are going?


	7. Chapter 7

The grimm turns and looks at me with a confused expression.

Reader: What?

The grimm slowly starts walking toward you. You get into a fighting stance and the grimm stops and starts to growl. Behind you, you hear leaves rustling. You turn around to see a young beowolf.

Reader: Oh you were just looking for your little one. Well,I'm not gonna get between you two. As you start to walk away, you feel something jump on your back. You turn your head to see the young beowolf was on your back. You noticed it didn't act like any normal grimm. This one was playful and felt...alive. You turn to see the older beowolf sitting and watching you.

Reader: I don't see a reason why I can't have a little fun.

You turn and start playing with the young beowolf. When you finally got tired, you noticed it was high noon. You wave at the beowolf and turn to walk away. As you start to walk away, you hear the leaves rustling behind you. You turn around to see both beowolves following you. You shrug your shoulders.

Reader: No use trying to stop you to. Well come on then.

You make your way towards the temple. When you reach the temple, you notice that everyone is fighting a nevermore and a deathstalker. You break out into a sprint to get to the temple to help the others.

Reader: Well now is as good a time as any, I guess.

You take out your shield and your sword.

Reader: Need any help over there?

Ruby: That would be nice!

You start to run at the nevermore. You jump off of the pillars and onto its back. You start slicing the nevermore's back with your sword. You lose your grip on the nevermore and start to fall off. You prepared yourself for the fall but it never came. You look around and find that the beowolf helped you.

Reader: Thanks, I guess.

The beowolf looks at you like a lost puppy.

Reader: What?

The beowolf walks over to you and starts to lick your face.

Reader: Woah! Easy there!

You start to pet the beowolf. As you're petting the beowolf, you feel a tugging sensation in your arm. You then realize that you have a black aura surrounding you.

You turn around and watch Ruby run up the cliff and decapitate the nevermore.

Reader: Well that was something.

Reader: Well, this is new. I didn't know it was possible to have two semblances.

Blake: It's possible. It's just really rare.

Reader: Wonder what it is.

You remember the beowolves.

Reader: I think I know what it is.

Ruby: Really!?

Reader: Back in the forest, I befriended a couple of beowolves. In fact, I started to play with them. They didn't attack me and they felt strangely alive. I think this semblance is befriending grimm.

Weiss: That... doesn't make sense.

Yang: Well, looks like we're going to have some Zweis in Beacon.

Reader: Who's Zwei?

Ruby: Zwei is our dog.

Reader: Oh well do you think we should head towards the cliff?

Ruby: Probably.

?: Umm, can I go with you too?

Everyone turns around to find the bunny faunus.

Reader: That's fine with me. You smile at her. Well, may I have your name?

?: M-M-my name is Sapphire Scarlatina.

Reader: That's a pretty name.

Sapphire starts to blush.

Sapphire: T-T-thank you.

Reader: Well should we go then?

Ruby: Yeah!


	8. Chapter 8

As you start walking towards the cliff, you hear leaves rustling behind you. You turn around to see a brown haired guy wearing medieval armor and an auburn haired girl wearing a summer red combat skirt and an orange cape.

?: Hello there. How are you?

Reader: We're good besides having to fight a nevermore and a deathstalker.

?: Wow! I wish I was there.

Reader: My name is(y/n) and this is Ruby, Yang, Blake, Ice Queen.

Weiss: Hey!

Reader: Shut up. As I was saying, this is umm who are you, and where did you come.

Jaune: Really?

?: My name is Pyrhha.

?: I am Ren.

?: My name is Nora. Ilikepancakes. Doyoulikepancakes?

Ren: Nora, please.

Nora: Sorry.

Jaune: I'm Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it.

?: Do they?

Reader: Who knows. He's too socialy awkward for any girl besides 'cough' pyrhha 'cough' to actually be in love with him.

Jaune: Hey!

? Well my name is Yin Xiao.

?: My name is Primavera Xiao Long-Rose.

Yang: Wait, Xiao Long?

Ruby: Rose?

Primavera: Yeah. I don't really know who my parents are or where I'm from. All I remember is a white cape and red eyes.

Yang: Ruby, we should probably call dad. We don't know how any of this could have happened. Are you really a Xiao Long and a Rose?

Prima: I am or at least I think I am.

Yang: Well I'm Yang Xiao Long and this is my half sister Ruby Rose. That would make you our sister. But we've never heard of you.


	9. Chapter 9

Reader: I for one am confused about this but should we get back to cliff now and discuss family matters later?

Ruby: Ummm, probably.

-Time Skip-

Ozpin: Sapphire Scarlatina, Primavera Xiao Long-Rose, Yin Xiao, and (y/n). You retrieved the Black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will be together as Team SPYR led by (y/n).

Reader: Wait, led by?

Ozpin: Yes, congratulations.

-Time Skip-

Reader: Well this is our dorm.

Primavera: It isn't much, is it?

Reader: Nope but it's home now.

Sapphire: Would it be okay if I go look for my sister Velvet? She's supposed to be going here too.

Reader: Of course, just be safe, this is a big place.

Sapphire starts to blush as you say this.

Sapphire: Umm, o-okay.

Sapphire leaves.

Reader: We should start unpacking our stuff.

Primavera: I agree.

-Time Skip-

Reader: There, we're finally done.

Yin: Should we go find Sapphire? It's getting kind of late.

You check your scroll.

Reader: Is it really already 6? We probably should go find Sapphire.

-Time Skip

Reader: There's Sapphire over there.

Prima: Hey Sapphire, who's this?

Sapphire: Oh, this is my sister Velvet. She's an upperclassman on Team CFVY. Velvet, this is Primavera, Yin, and (y/n).

Reader: It's nice to meet you, Velvet. Now that I look at the both of you, you do look like sisters. There's one thing I know, you're both pretty.

This caused both Velvet and Sapphire to blush.

Velvet: T-Thank you. I-I've got to go. Bye Sapphire.

Sapphire: Bye.

Reader: So that's your sister, Velvet? She's cute, like you.

Sapphire: Thank you. What did you need?

Reader: I wanted to meet your sister and we need to go get dinner and get some sleep. Classes start tomorrow.

Sapphire: Right.


	10. Chapter 10

You wake up at 6:30 in the morning. You couldn't fall back asleep so you decide to go for a walk. Out of the corner of your eye you see a distorted, red portal. You walk towards the portal.

Reader: The only time I've seen this portal was when a I was a kid.( More on that later)

You start looking around for someone. Behind you the portal was starting to close.

?: Y/n?! Is that you?

You turn around to see the woman who saved your life as a kid. You run up to her and give her a hug.

Reader: Hey, Raven! How have you been?

Raven: Good, I guess. I just wish I knew where my baby girl is. Y/n, have you seen Yang anywhere?

Reader: I actually have. She goes to Beacon with me and Ruby.

Raven: Yang's here?

Reader: Yeah she is.

Raven: I've finally found her.

Reader: Where have you been, Raven?

Raven: Well, I've been moving around Remnant trying to find Yang.

Reader: Wait. Why did you leave in the first place?

Raven: That's a long story.

Reader: Well, I have plenty of time.

Raven: Well, first have you heard the story of the four maidens?

Reader: Yeah. Why?

Raven: That will come into play later. As you know I was part of Team STRQ. We were one of the most skillful teams in all of Remnant. Due to our skills people became jealous of us but one person started to hate us and tried to turn us against each other. That person was Cinder Fall. Cinder was one of the top students at Beacon but because of us nobody really paid any attention to her. That was the start of our problems. Cinder started craving power. What is the most powerful thing in the world?


	11. Chapter 11

Reader: W-What?

Raven: What is the most powerful thing in the world?

Reader: The most powerful thing in the world...would have to be the world itself.

Raven: Right. Team STRQ wasn't just a team of hunters and huntress'. We were to protect one of the four maidens, Summer Rose.

Reader: Wait, wait, wait. Ruby's mom was a maiden?!

Raven: That is correct. Cinder wanted the power of the maidens to cause destruction and chaos. So, to protect Summer, I made it look like Summer was killed. The only people who knew our plan was me and Summer. Nobody else knew of our plan. We didn't count on persistence of Cinder. She almost killed Summer. If I wasn't there with her she would have been killed. Summer was in bad condition. Her aura could only do so much, so I took Summer to a hidden cave and used my aura to heal most of her wounds but I had to take her to a hospital where she had to be put in a medically induced coma so she could heal but not everything was going to be able to heal. Summer's left leg and her left arm are paralyzed. Summer didn't want any prosthetics attached so we just went back to the cave that I originally brought her to and she started living there. I would leave every two days to go visit Tai Yang and Qrow to make sure they didn't do anything that they would regret. Around that time, I realized that I had fallen in love with Tai Yang. One thing led to another and I got pregnant with Yang. I was afraid Summer would hate me for sleeping with Tai Yang so I started to drift apart from her. Eventually, Summer discovered that I was pregnant and she confronted me about it. Surprisingly she wasn't mad but she was a bit upset that I had been avoiding her. It was around that time that I discovered you in the forest all by yourself. I brought you to the cave and Summer immediately loved you just like she did with Ruby. I was the one who taught you how to hunt and Summer taught you how to cook and how to sew your own clothes.

Reader: For that I am grateful but this isn't about me this is about you abandoning Yang when she needed you the most.

Raven: I DIDN'T ABANDON HER! I left to protect her. The White Fang, Grimm, Cinder. They were all after me and Summer and they would do anything to get me including using my children against me.


	12. Chapter 12

Raven: I DIDN'T ABANDON HER! I left to protect her. The White Fang, Grimm, Cinder. They were all after me and Summer and they would do anything to get me including using my children against me.

Reader: Woah, Raven calm down. I'm sorry.

Raven: It's alright, Y/n. Continuing where I left off, I joined the White Fang to help the Faunus get equal rights but the way they started doing things made me rethink my choice. I left after He became leader.

Reader: Wait, you were in the White Fang? Why would they work with a human?

Raven: It was mostly out of fear. After I left, it seems that you and Ms. Belladonna left shortly after I did. Although, Ozpin probably knows that both of you were in the White Fang. He knows everything but this isn't about him. After I left the White Fang, someone put a bounty on my head, which made me go further into hiding. I returned to the cave, and found that Summer had left. I still don't know where she is but I feel like she will probably be coming here to see you.

Reader: Me? Why not Ruby?

Raven: Summer isn't supposed to be alive, remember? If Ruby knew that she was still alive than everything we did would be for nothing. Well, I think you should be getting back to your team, they'll think something happened to you.

Reader: Right. It was nice seeing you Raven.

Raven: You too.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Chapters will probably start coming out slower since I start school this week.

You go back to your dorm and see everyone is still asleep. You look at your scroll. this is going to be good. You pull a whistle out of nowhere. I actually wonder whose this is. Oh well. You blow the whistle waking everybody up.

Primavera: Oww. What is wrong with you?!

Reader: Nothing. Just getting my team up so they can get ready to go to their class that starts in an hour.

Yin: Crap, crap, crap. I get the shower first!

Prima: No you don't. I need a shower that has hot water!

Sapphire: It's going to be like this all year, isn't it.

Reader: Yep.

-Time Skip-

You were sitting in class listening to Professor Port talking about cabbages and his childhood.

Port: Well the point is, a true Huntsman must be honorable! A true Huntsman must be dependable! A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise! Who here thinks they have these qualities?

You and Weiss: I do, sir!

Port: Oho. Well why don't we have you both face this Grimm. You should go change first.

Both: Right.

-Time Skip-

Yang: Goooo, Weiss!

Blake: Fight well!

Ruby: Yeah! Represent teaammmm RWBY!

Weiss: Ruby, I'm trying to focus.

Ruby wasn't the only one cheering.

Ruby: Oh, sorry.

Port: Alright let the match begin.

Port opens the cage, letting two boarbatusks out. They both charge at you and Weiss.

Port: Weren't expecting that were you?

You block the charging Grimm with your shield and flip it up over you. You take a couple seconds to glance over at Weiss. You see Weiss blocking the boarbatusk by putting her rapier between it's tusks.

Port: Oho, a bold new approach. I like it. He than looks over at you.

Port: Mr. L/N! You should be paying attention to your own opponent.

Reader: Right, sorry. You turn to look at the boarbatusk but see it isn't where you threw it.

Reader: Where did it go? The Grimm had snuck behind you. The Grimm charged you and struck your back.

Reader: That was dirty even for an evil, soulless creature.

You throw your sword at the Grimm and impale it in the wall. Now then, shall we have fun. You activate your semblance and cause a bright light to shine in the room making everyone turn away. When everybody turned back they saw you wrestling with the Grimm like it was a dog. Everyone noticed that the Grimm's eyes were blue.

Ruby: What happened?

Reader: Well this is one of my semblances. I call it "Grimm Connection." It allows me to befriend any Grimm that I want to.

Everybody: Ooooo.

Ruby: Wait you said one of your semblances.

Reader: You see I have two semblances. The first is this one. My second is " Emotional Discharge." It allows me to channel my emotions into energy and increase my aura.

At this point the boarbatusk that Weiss was fighting regained consciousness.

Reader: You still have an opponent, Weiss!

Weiss: Oh, right.

The Grimm charged at Weiss and knocked her rapier out of her hand.

Port: What will you do without your weapon?

Weiss starts to run from the Boarbatusk. She dodged a roll from the Grimm and starts to run towards her rapier.

Ruby: Weiss, go for it's belly. There's no armor underneath-

Weiss: Stop telling me what to do.

Reader: You see that is not how you act towards your teammates, Iron. I think that's a good name for a Grimm.

The Grimm starts to charge at Weiss. Weiss uses a glyph to stop the boarbatusk. She then uses another glyph to propel her self towards the Grimm and impales it with her rapier.

Port: Bravo, Brav-o. It appears we are indeed in the presence of a hunter and huntress in training. I'm afraid that is all the time we have for today.


	14. Chapter 14

Ruby: Hey! Y/N! Come sit over here!

You walk over to the table that RWBY was at.

Weiss: Where's your team at?

Reader: Don't know, probably asleep. How are you guys, haven't seen you in about a day?

Pyrrha: We're good. She looks at Jaune picking at his food. Well almost all of us. Jaune are you okay?

Jaune: Huh, yeah why?

Ruby: It's just that you seem a little...not okay.

Jaune: Guys, I'm fine, seriously. Look. He laughs nervously.

Pyrrha: Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school.

Jaune: Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah, he just likes to mess around, you know? Practical jokes.

Ruby: He's a bully.

Jaune: Oh please, name one time he "bullied" me.

Pyrrha: There was that time he knocked your books out of your hands.

Blake: And that time when he made you get caught in the door by your shield.

Yang: Oh and when he launched you in your locker.

Jaune: I didn't land far from the school.

Pyrrha: Jaune you know if you need help you can just ask.

Reader: Pyrhha's right. If you need any help, any of us would gladly help, especially if it's breaking Cardin's legs. You high five Nora.

Jaune: Guys it's fine really. Besides its not like he's a jerk to just me, he's a jerk to everybody.

Velvet: Oww, that hurts! Please stop.

Cardin: I told you it was real.

Russel: What a freak.

Pyrhha: Atrocious. I can't stand people like him. Where did Y/N go?

Everyone turned to see a blinking outline of where you used to be.

Reader: Hey Cardin!

Cardin: What do you want? You gonna protect a freak?

Reader: I WANT you to stop being a jerk to everybody and the only freaks I see are you and those idiots behind you.

Cardin: You little, well who's gonna make me? You?

Reader: As a matter of fact, I am.

You use your semblance to call out two beowolves, a griffon, and five boarbatusks.

Everyone starts to panic before you turn and start petting a Beowulf.

Reader: I see you don't know about my semblance. You see, boy, I can befriend any Grimm and absorb them to use in battle later and they listen to me and me alone. You want to see a real freak than look in a mirror.

This makes Cardin mad. He pulls out his mace and charges at you. You step to the side and stick your leg out and trip him. Everyone starts laughing at him. He gets up and charges you again. You get out your shield and block his attack and then hit him with your shield. Russel grabs you from behind but you backflip over him and grab his arms and start using him as a shield. You then use beowolves to grab them all. You then proceed to hit them with the end of your sword, knocking them out. Everybody than started to cheer.

Good witch: Mr. L/N!

Reader: Uh, I think I'm in trouble. You were then picked up by Goodwitch and brought to Ozpin's office.

Ozpin: Mr. L/N, do you know why you are in my office?

Reader: Not really. All I did was beat up a freak. Everyone wanted to do something about him but I'm the one who actually did do something about him.

Ozpin: Well normally you would be given detention but seeing as you were protecting one of the students, I will give you a warning.

Reader: Thank you.

Ozpin: You are most certainly welcome. You may leave now.

You get up and start walking towards the door.

Ozpin: Oh and Mr. L/N.

Reader: Yes?

Ozpin: You might want to fix that hat. I can see your ears.

Reader: Hehe, right.


	15. Chapter 15

Ruby: Soooo, y/n. Any luck finding Velvet?

Reader: Nope. It's like she just vanished but she has a team that care about her so I'm not really worried.

Ruby: Oh well. She'll come around.

Reader: I hope so.

( Time Skip)

Doctor Oobleck: Now, while this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day! Take the White Fang for example. Now have any of you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?

You see Velvet hesitate before raising her hand.

Oobleck: Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence! I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War? Yes?

Weiss: The battle at Fort Castle.

Oobleck: Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?

Jaune: Hey!

Oobleck: Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?

Jaune: Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... of the Faunus...

Pyrrha coughs next to you

Jaune: ...had over that guy's stuff...

You turn to see Pyrrha with her hands cupping her eyes

Jaune: Uhh... Binoculars.

You slam your head on the desk at this. You hear Cardin laughing at Jaune's misfortune.

Oobleck: Very funny Mr. Arc. Cardin, perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject.

Cardin: Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier.

Pyrrha: You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?

Cardin: What? You got a problem?

Pyrrha: No-

Reader: But I do. I am going to give you one chance to change the way you treat Faunus or I will dismember you, maim you, and throw you to the Grimm without anybody around and watch. You. Die.

Oobleck: Mr. L/N! I will not tolerate such behavior in a learning environment. This time I will just give you a warning but do it again and I will send you to Ozpin's office. Do I make myself clear?

Reader: Yes, sir.

Oobleck: Mrs. Nikos, please continue.

Pyrrha: Well, the answer is night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark.

Blake: General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured.

Reader: Maybe if he had paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure. Like a certain Faunus hating person I know.

Cardin stands up

Oobleck: Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat. You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings.

Jaune: Ohhhh.

Oobleck: Now! Moving on!

To Be Continued


	16. Chapter 16

Team SPYR Dorm

Yin: No way. You actually threatened to dismember and maim him?

Reader: Yeah I did.

Yin: That's awesome!

Primavera: I think you're an idiot.

Reader: What's wrong with you?

Primavera: There's nothing wrong!

Yin: Is it that time of month?

Primavera glares at Yin

Reader: Knock it off you two. Hm, Sapphire, you okay? You haven't said much.

Sapphire: Hm? What?

Reader: I asked if you're okay?

Sapphire: Why wouldn't I be?

Reader: I don't know. You've just been really quiet. Are you sure your okay?

Sapphire: I'm fine, (y/n) really. Thanks for asking though.

Reader: I think I speak for all three of us when I say if there's anything wrong just come and tell us, we're your teammates for crying out loud, it's our job to look after each other. It's not just about us anymore.

Primavera and Yin both nod their heads

Yin: Speaking of looking out for each other, I don't think we know anything about each other. We are going to be on the same team for four years. It would be better if we knew each other more.

Reader: I agree with that.

Yin: Well, who wants to start?

Reader: I guess I will. I was born into a family that had almost complete control over the dust industry. The (L/N) Dust Company.

Sapphire: Wait, you're a (L/N)?

Reader: Yes. Were none of you paying attention when Ozpin named me team leader?

Primavera: I was more focused on who would be the leader.

Yin: Yeah, I'm with her.

Reader: Well, let's just continue the story. I am the sole heir to the (L/N) Dust Company. Me and my family have been at war with SDC for centuries and frankly, I just want it to stop. There have been too many deaths and betrayals in both our families for a lifetime. I've seen family members get shot and people that I've gotten close get hurt one way or another, be physically, mentally, or spiritually. I've tried to change it but what can one 15 year old do against an entire company? There's too much violence in life.

Sapphire: Then why do you want to become a hunter?

Reader: There are two reasons. First I'm going to ask if you've seen the statue above the fountain?

Primavera: Of course, who hasn't. I mean it is literally in the middle of the courtyard. Idiot.

Reader: Well, those are my great grandparents.

Yin: WHAT!?

Reader: Yeah. They both fought in the Great War, so I have a reputation to uphold. The other reason I want to become a hunter is so I can protect people who can't protect themselves, like the Faunus. They're discriminated because they're different from everybody else. I believe that they are treated differently because people are afraid, afraid of the unknown. Every emotion comes from fear. Anger, sadness, and loneliness are good examples of this, but without fear, there cannot be any emotions because without fear you cannot become stronger or be determined because without that fear of failing, you will not try and overcome it but that's enough of that, I'm off track. The Faunus deserve to have the same life as every other person on Remnant, to not be judged by their looks but by their actions. They deserve to be able to go out into the street and not be afraid of being attacked. They deserve to be treated like everybody else on Remnant. I want to become a hunter because I know that in time the discrimination against Faunus will end but it cannot end by just watching and letting it happen. There have to be people who are not afraid to stand up for a Faunus and is it not a hunter's job to protect every person on Remnant, no matter the cost, be it from the creatures of Grimm or a criminal? I want to become a hunter so that I can help to decrease all the senseless violence in the world. I know that it will never happen because everybody has a different outlook on the world and there are too many different beliefs in the world but I believe that I can help control this violence that has threatened to send Remnant into an abyss in which nobody can escape from. I may be one person but I will not die knowing that I could have helped the Faunus in their fight. No, I will only die when I know that I have made the world safer for Faunus, where they won't have to be afraid that their children will get bullied or attacked while walking home from school. Where they won't be afraid of their heritage and they wear it proudly and without fear. Where a Faunus can go into any building without fear of being thrown out just because they're different. I will not stop until this world is a better and safer place for everybody. That is why I want to become a hunter.

Reader exhales deeply

Sapphire: Did you really mean all that?

Reader: Every single word.

Sapphire begins to cry and she runs over to you and hugs you.

Sapphire: Thank you so much, but do you really believe that the world can change?

Reader: I do but it won't happen all at once. It will be a gradual process but it begins with people not being afraid to stand up to the people who torment the Faunus, like Cardin. I just will not stand for it.

Primavera: I agree with him. It's not right for the Faunus to be treated any different than the rest of Remnant.

Reader: I got way off track with this.

Yin: Dude, that's alright. I haven't ever seen anybody, human or Faunus, that is as passionate about this as you are.

Reader: That's because I know what it's like to be treated like a worthless animal and not being able to do anything about it.

Primavera: And you know how that feels because?

Reader: I know what it feels like because...

You slowly remove your hat

Reader: I'm a Faunus too.

Yin: You're a Faunus?

Reader: Yeah, I am. My mother was a wolf Faunus and my dad was a normal

human. They met each other at a Faunus rally outside of the SDC Headquarters that my mom was participating in. My dad was there trying to reach an agreement with the head of the SDC over a dust mine. My father was leaving when the rally started. He decided to stay and see what would happen. My father noticed a brown haired, wolf Faunus in the crowd. That was my mother. My father waited until the rally had ended and he approached my mother to ask her if she would have dinner with him. My mother was hesitant at first because she didn't know anything about my father. Eventually, my mother decided to accept my father's offer. My father took my mother to a restaurant in Vale called "La Fleur de Minuit" but when he got there, the host said that they do not allow pets inside the restaurant. My father became angry and told the host that my mother was not a pet, she was a beautiful woman. My mother had never had any human stand up for her so she didn't know what to do. My father decided that he would take her to his house and cook dinner for her. As the night progressed, my mother started to fall for my father. By the nights end, my mother realized that she had fallen for my father. My mother started to want to spend more time with my father. This went on for about 2 years, until my father proposed to my mother. They got married and had me. As I grew up, I quickly realized that Faunus were tested like animals that had no rights. I was constantly bullied and discriminated just because of my ears. I grew to hate humans because of what they did. It was around this time that I heard about the White Fang. They wanted equality for Faunus so I decided to join without my parents knowing. I started to go to rallies and I started to fight back against the people who bullied me. My mother understood why I did this because she was a Faunus but my father was struggling to understand because he was human. I met a cat Faunus and one of the rallies that I went to. She looked to be only about 6 or 7 years old. Me and her got along really well. We would do almost everything together. My parents still had no idea that I had joined the White Fang and I had planned to keep it that way. The White Fang seemed like the perfect place for me to be. That was until the previous leader stepped down and Adam Taurus took over. Before, we would do peaceful protests but we began to become violent. We would steal dust from the SDC and attack cargo trains. It was at this point that me and the cat Faunus realized that we had to get out of the White Fang before it was to late. So the next time we were tasked with stealing dust from a train, I fought my way to the front of the train while the cat Faunus stayed with Adam. Adam was too busy fighting the Atlesian Knights to notice what me and the cat Faunus were planning to do until it was to late to stop us. After that, me and the cat Faunus went our separate ways. I began to develop an intense hatred for anybody who bullied the Faunus so when I saw a man trying to attack a panther Faunus, I attacked him. I broke the man's hand and fractured a few ribs and that sent him to the hospital. I was arrested for assault and was put in jail for about a day before my father bailed me out. My father told me that I couldn't attack people out of nowhere. I told him that he didn't understand what it was like to be bullied everyday just because you were different. I told him that I wanted to become a hunter. My father asked me why I wanted to become a hunter. I responded, " This world cannot survive with all of the senseless violence in it. The only way to stop it, is to take action." My father agreed with me but he said that they could find another way. I had already made up mind about it so I asked him to enroll me at Midnight Academy here in Vale. He agreed to on one condition, that I work to protect everybody, not just Faunus. I agreed to the condition and my father enrolled me at Midnight Academy. My mother supported my decision wholeheartedly. Nothing much really happened at Midnight except the usual stuff. I graduated from Midnight Academy and came here to Beacon. You all know the rest. Any questions?

Yin: Do you know the cat Faunus' name?

Reader: Yes, I do but she asked me not to tell anybody her name until she was ready. Any other questions about my past?

Primavera: Nope.

Sapphire: None that I can thing of.

Reader: Alright, who wants to go next?


	17. Chapter 17

Sapphire: I guess I will. My name is Sapphire Scarlatina and my sister is Velvet Scarlatina. I was born in a small town called Castellum Faunus (Village of the Faunus) up in Mistral. It used to be a paradise where Faunus could live in peace but about 10 years ago, some people came and torched the village and burned it to the ground.

Reader: Saph, I'm so sorry.

Sapphire: You don't have to apologize, it wasn't your fault, it was whoever started burning my home to the ground's fault.

Reader: Yeah but-

Sapphire: Stop. It isn't your fault, so there's no reason for you to apologize, let's just continue on with the story.

Reader: Alright.

Sapphire: After the village was burned down me and my family moved to Vacuo. The people there were really nice to me and my family. When I turned 8, my family enrolled me in Saturn Academy. I met another Faunus there, a blonde haired monkey Faunus. I think his name was Run or Sun or something like that. My dad worked as a janitor at Saturn Academy until he got a job offer at Signal Academy here in Vale. The pay was better at Signal than at Saturn so we decided to move to Vale. Although, I didn't get to tell Sun that I was moving. When we arrived here in Vale, I didn't know anybody there so I tried to avoid people as much as possible because I was afraid that they didn't like Faunus. A few days after we arrived, my family enrolled me and Velvet at Signal Academy. I was scared to go there because I didn't know how the people would treat me there but the people there were so nice to me and Velvet. They welcomed me and her with open arms. The teachers treated us just like every other student there and the other students treated us like we were regular humans. I went there until I graduated and came here to Beacon. That's when I met all of you. That's my life so far.


	18. Chapter 18

Primavera: I'll go next. My name is Primavera Rose-Xiao Long. I was born here in Vale. My mother is Summer Rose and my father is Tai-Yang Xiao Long. I was dropped off on a families doorstep shortly after I was born. The family that lived there already had a son and a daughter and yet, took me in and treated me like I was their own, which I can say is more than my parents ever did. They enrolled me at Signal Academy when I was 7. When I was 8, I began to realize that I had nothing in common with anybody in that family. So, I decided to ask my "parents" about it. They took me into my room and told me that they had found me on their doorstep. They looked around for my parents but couldn't find anybody. So, they decided to let me live with them since they knew a child wouldn't survive in the wilderness. I still don't know who my biological parents are though.

Sapphire: Did you try a DNA test?

Primavera: God dangit! That would have saved me so much time! Well, there's nothing I can do about that now. About a month ago, I learned that Summer and Tai-Yang had another daughter and Raven Branwen and Tai-Yang had a daughter, one who is 17 and one who is 15. I didn't know that they both went to Signal Academy until after we graduated.

Sapphire: So, how did you find all of this out?

Primavera: A girls got her ways.( not that way) Well, after I graduated, I came here and you know the rest.

Sapphire: Have you actually ever met your parents?

Primavera: No, I haven't.

Sapphire: Hey, y/n, why are you so quiet?

Reader: Hm? Oh, sorry, I was just thinking.

Primavera: Thinking about?

Reader: Nothing, just thinking about a bird.

Yin: A bird? Why a bird?

Reader: The bird I am thinking about is beautiful and smart and loving. I just wish I could understand it.

Primavera: And you're saying this all about a bird?

Reader: Yes, I am. You got a problem with that?

Primavera: No, I just think it's a bit weird.

Reader: You'll understand when you find somebody to love.

Primavera: Somebody to love? I thought you were talking about a bird?

Reader: I am.

Primavera: You know what, I don't care.


	19. Chapter 19

Yin: It's my turn next. My name is Yin Ziao. I was born in a small village outside of Atlas. I feel like I had a sibling but whenever I try to remember if I did or not my head starts to hurt and if I push it I can blackout. It's like it's being blocked by something. I don't remember my parents either. All I was told was that my parents didn't have enough money to support all three of us or four of us so they put me up for adoption. It wasn't long before I was adopted. The family that adopted me was very nice to me and treated me as if I was their own. They took me to a small village just outside of Vale. As I grew up, I began to obsess over Grimm and everything about them to the point where I wanted to dissect one. My parents began to notice this and started to worry about me. They called in a doctor to see what was wrong with me. After a few days the doctor came back with a diagnosis. He said I had a very rare disease called, " Grimm Obsession Disease." The doctor said the disease affects 1 in 10000 people but the people who are affected gain a major obsession of Grimm and anything involving Grimm. The doctor said that there was nothing that he could do and to just let the disease take its course. For about 2 years, I was extremely obsessed with Grimm but then I just lost interest in them. My parents had no idea why I suddenly changed. It was around this time that I heard about and began to study hunters and huntresses. It was around this time that I discovered team STRQ. Team STRQ was the best team of hunters and huntresses to ever come out of Beacon. The members of team STRQ were Summer Rose, Tai-Yang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen, and Qrow Branwen. I began to research team STRQ and what happened to them. The more I researched them, the more I wanted to be like them. That was when I decided that I wanted to become a hunter. So, I asked my parents to enroll me at Signal Academy. They were hesitant at first because they didn't know how I would do at a combat school. Eventually, I was able to convince them to let me go. So, they enrolled me at Signal. I wasn't very social so I didn't really talk to anybody there. I don't know how I lasted for that long without talking to anybody but I managed to. A year before I graduated, I started to " break out of my shell" and started talking to people. The first person I talked to was a young girl who had black hair that was tinted red at the ends. She was so cheerful and happy that I didn't really know what to say. So, I just listened to her. I didn't really know why she decided to talk to me but I'm glad she did. She was my first friend that I ever had. From then on, she would talk to me every day and I would just listen. This happened until I graduated. She never did tell me her name though.

Reader: You know that sounds an awfully like Ruby. Cheerful, happy, red tinted hair.

Primavera: I actually think I heard her say that she went to Signal Academy.

Yin: Could be. The next time I see her, I'll ask her about it. Any ways though, I graduated from Signal and came here and that's my life up till now.


	20. Chapter 20

A/n. I'm not sure that I'm going to do as many endings as originally planned so I'm going to let the people decide at least two of the endings I do end up doing. I'm already planning to have an ending with Summer, an ending with Ruby, an ending with Blake, maybe Sapphire, and maybe Raven. I've never written any romance before so that's why I'm cutting the endings way down. Just put who you want an ending with in the comments. Anyway onto the story. Hope you enjoy.

Reader: That's all of us right?

You check the time

Reader: Holy crap! Is it really almost 12? We better get to bed or else we'll sleep through our alarms.

-Time Skip-

Glynda: Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so.

You turn to see Jaune carrying 6 jars and a cardboard box

Reader: What's in the box?

Jaune: N-Nothing.

Reader: Riiiiight. Oh well.

Glynda: Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!

You look towards Jaune to see him trying to get away from team CRDL

Cardin: Come on, buddy - let's go!

You watch Jaune give a sad look towards his team and Pyrrha returns it.

-Time Skip-

Jaune and team CRDL are on a hill overlooking the rest of team JNPR

Jaune: Cardin, wh-what's going on?

Cardin: Payback. That's the girl. Red- haired know it all, thinks she's so smart. Alright, boys. Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put him to work. Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things loooove sweets. I'm thinking it's time we teach her a thing or two.

Team CRDL gets up and Cardin offers his hand to Jaune. Jaune reaches for it, only to have Cardin yank him up and shove a jar of sap into his hands.

Cardin: And you're gonna do it.

Jaune: Do what?

Cardin: Hit her with the sap! Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon.

You decided to venture out on your own to admire the forest. You came to a clearing to fund Jaune holding a jar of sap aimed at Pyrrha. You ready your weapon just in case.

Reader: Jaune, don't do it.(whispering)

Jaune: No.

Cardin: What did you say?

Jaune: I said...NO!

Jaune turns around and throws the sap on Cardin

Cardin: Oh, you've done it now.

You watch as team CRDL surrounds Jaune.


	21. Chapter 21

Cardin: You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy. I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny pieces.

Jaune: I don't care what you do to me but you are not messing with my team.

Cardin: What? You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?

You watch as Cardin goes to punch Jaune but is deflected by Jaune's aura

Cardin: Let's see how much of a man you really are.

Team CRDL surrounds Jaune.

You are about to jump in when you here a low growl.

You turn and see an Ursa Major coming towards Jaune and CRDL

Russel: That's a big Ursa.

You watch as the Ursa saunters toward Cardin and Jaune. Cardin tries to hit the Ursa but it just swats him to the side. For a moment you think that the Ursa is after Jaune but you see the Ursa sniff the air and go towards Cardin.

Reader: The sap, of course.

At that moment, the Ursa lets out a loud roar that echoes around you. The Ursa then starts chasing Cardin

Cardin: Crap! Crap! Crap!

You turn and see Pyrrha, Ruby, and Weiss looking at Jaune and Cardin.

Pyrrha: Oh, no!

You turn back to the fight just as the Ursa if bringing down its paw to kill Cardin... only for Jaune to block it with his shield. He struggles to defend a stunned Cardin. You debate whether or not to join the fight but you ultimately decide to let Jaune fight it out with the Ursa. You turn back to Weiss, Pyrrha, and Ruby. Weiss lifts Myrtenaster as she prepares to go and help Jaune.

Reader: Wait, Ice Queen.

Ruby: Y/n?

Reader: Let's just see what Jaune can do. He's a leader, he has to be able to defeat a simple Ursa.

Weiss: Fine.

You all turn back to watch Jaune fight the Ursa. Jaune takes his shield and slashes the Ursa's stomach, causing black blood to start spilling out of the wound. The Ursa tries to crush Jaune but he rolls out of the way and jumps to avoid a swipe from the Ursa but is left unprepared as the Ursa attacks Jaune midair. Jaune lands a good distance away but is back on his feet and past Cardin as he charges again. The Ursa hits Jaune behind it after Jaune tried a leaping attack. Jaune checks his scroll to see his aura is in the red level. Jaune growls as he charges the Ursa again which then begins to charge at him. You notice that Jaune has left his left side completely open. At the last second Jaune somehow managed to block the Ursa's attack and he counterattacks by leaning on the ground and pushing his shield up, allowing him to use his sword to cut the Ursa's head. You turn and look at Pyrrha, who has her hand up.

Reader: So, Pyrrha, I'm guessing that that was your semblance. Polarity, right?

Pyrrha: You are correct, y/n.

Ruby: Woah, you can control poles?

Weiss: No, you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism!

Ruby: Magnets are cool, too.

Ruby and Weiss notice Pyrrha walking away

Weiss: Wait, where are you going?

Ruby: Yeah! We gotta tell them what happened!

Reader: We could...

Pyrrha: Or we could keep it our little secret?

You look at Ruby and Weiss to see them smiling in understanding. Ruby and Weiss begin to head back to the rest of the groups

Ruby: Y/n, you coming?

Reader: I'll catch up. I'm gonna stay here and see what happens.

Ruby: Alright. See ya.

Reader: Right.

You turn to watch Jaune and Cardin

Cardin: Holy crap, Jaune!

Jaune: Don't ever mess with my team- my friends- ever again. Got it?

At that Jaune starts walking towards you so you run off to find Ruby and your team.

-Time Skip-

Team SPYR Dorm

Reader: So, how was your guy's day?

Yin: Boring.

Primavera: It was okay.

Sapphire: Uneventful.

Reader: Well, I'm gonna go take a walk before bed.

Yin: Alright.

You walk to the roof and see Jaune and Pyrrha

Pyrrha: No Cardin tonight? I thought you two were best buds?

Jaune: Pyrrha... I'm sorry. I was a jerk! You were only trying to be nice, and... I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-

Pyrrha: Jaune! It's okay! Your team really misses their leader, you know. You should come down! Ren made pancakes! No syrup, though - you can thank Nora for that!

Jaune: Wait! I know I don't deserve it after all that happened, but... would you still be willing to help me... to help me become a better fighter?

You watch as Pyrrha walks up to Jaune and pushes him down

Jaune: Hey!

Pyrrha: Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground.

She offers him her hand, which he graciously accepts, and they continue to hold on to and grin at each other

Pyrrha: Let's try that again.

You smile at how oblivious Jaune is and turn and go back to your dorm.


	22. Chapter 22

Weiss: The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!

Ruby: I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss. It's kinda weirding me out...

Reader: Yeah, me too.

Weiss: How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!

Yang: You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring.

Weiss: Quiet, you!

Yang: Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?

Ruby: Ugh, they smell like fish!

Weiss: I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!

Blake: She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament.

Weiss: You can't prove that!

Ruby turns her head to the right

Ruby: Whoa.

You look at a shattered window down the street and a door full of yellow caution tape of the Vale Police Force before walking over to the detective in front

Reader: What happened here?

Detective 1: Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle.

Yang: That's terrible.

Detective 2: They left all the money again.

Ruby: Huh?

Detective 1: Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?

Detective 2: I don't know, an army?

Detective 1: You thinking the White Fang?

Detective 2: Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough.

Weiss: Hmph! The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates!

Reader: What is your problem?

Weiss: My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane.

Blake: The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus.

Weiss: Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!

Blake: So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!

Ruby: Hmm... Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him.

Weiss: That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal.

Reader: The White Fang is far from a bunch of scum. They fight for equality but they aren't going about it the right way but that doesn't make them a bunch of scum. Also, keep talking like that and you will be the first person to see what my weapon does.

Sailor 1: Hey, stop that Faunus!

Sun: Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!

Sailor 2: You no-good stowaway!

Sun: Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!

Detective 1: Hey! Get down from there this instant!

Yang: Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes...

Weiss: Quick! We have to observe him!

You, Weiss, Yang, and Ruby give chase. Not long after, Blake starts after you guys. You all round the next corner, but then Weiss bumps into someone and trips. She looks up only to see Sun jump on to a building and disappear from her view.

Weiss: No, he got away!

Yang: Uhh... Weiss?

?: Sal-u-ta-tions!

Ruby: Um... hello.

Yang: Are you... okay?

?: I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking.

Yang: Do you... wanna get up?

?: Yes!

You watch as she leaps back on her feet while you all step back a little

?: My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!

Ruby: Hi Penny. I'm Ruby.

Weiss: I'm Weiss.

Blake: Blake.

Reader: I'm y/n.

Yang: Are you sure you didn't hit your head? Oh, I'm Yang.

Penny: It's a pleasure to meet you!

Weiss: You already said that.

Penny: So I did!

Weiss: Well, sorry for running into you!

Ruby: Take care, friend!

Yang: She was... weird...

Weiss: Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?

Penny: What did you call me?

Yang: Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!

Penny: No, not you. You!

Ruby: Me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh...

Penny: You called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?

Ruby: Uuuum...Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?

Penny: Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!

Ruby: Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?

Weiss: No - she seems far more...coordinated.

Yang: So... what are you doing in Vale?

Penny: I'm here to fight in the tournament.

Weiss: Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?

Penny: I'm combat ready!

Weiss: Forgive me, but you hardly look the part.

Blake: Says the girl wearing a dress.

Weiss: It's a combat skirt!

Ruby: Yeah!

Weiss: Wait a minute. If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?

Penny: The who...?

Weiss: The filthy Faunus from the boat!

Blake: Why do you keep saying that?!

Weiss: Huh?

Blake: Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!

Weiss: Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?

Reader: Weiss! Just stop it!

Weiss: Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!

Blake: You ignorant little brat!

Weiss: How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!

Blake: You are a judgmental little girl.

Weiss: What in the world makes you say that?

Blake: The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!

Yang: Um, I think we should probably go...

Penny: Where are we going?

Weiss: So you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!

Reader: That's not what she meant, and you know it!

-Time Skip-

You are standing outside team RWBY's dorm listening to Weiss and Blake fight

Weiss: I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!

Blake: That is the problem!

Weiss: You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!

Blake: There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!

Weiss: People like me?

Blake: You're discriminatory!

Weiss: I'm a victim! You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood.

Ruby: Weiss, I-

Weiss: No! You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!

Blake: Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!

Blake: I... I...

You hear the door open and turn to see Blake sprinting down the hallway

Ruby: Blake, wait! Come back!

Reader: Way to go, Ice Queen!

Weiss: Why are you blaming me? She's a member of the White Fang. She's a criminal!

Reader: Is the only person you think about yourself!? Put yourself in her shoes! Do you know what it's like to be looked at like an animal every single day?! No, you don't! So, shut up about all Faunus being criminals! I'm going to tell you something and you better listen! Blake left the White Fang because she recognized that the White Fang was changing into something violent! She left so that she wouldn't be a part of that! She was a member of the White Fang since she was a child! She didn't know any better, for crying out loud!

Weiss: Then why didn't she tell us?! We're her teammates?!

Reader: This is why right here! She was afraid that people would only see her as an animal instead of as a person!

Weiss: How would you know?!

Reader: Because I was with her most of her life!

Weiss: What?

Reader: You heard me, Schnee! I've been with her most of her life.

Weiss: Then, that means...?

Reader: Yes, I am a Faunus, too. I'm a wolf Faunus to be exact. I've been with Blake ever since me and her joined the White Fang when we were kids. I know what it's like to be afraid to step out of your house. I know what it's like to have everybody think that you're just a worthless animal who shouldn't have any rights. In fact, that's why I originally joined the White Fang. They sought equality, not through fear but through respect. That was before the current leader showed up. He changed everything. We originally did, peaceful protests but with him as leader, we started becoming more and more violent. That's when me and Blake left. We wanted out before it was too late for us to leave. You don't know what it's like everyday being looked at like you're a freak. I'm going to go find Blake. Ruby, Yang, make sure Weiss doesn't leave until after I'm done talking to Blake, okay? Also, when I get back, I want a one on one with you, no restrictions, then we'll know how good you really are.

Weiss: You can't do that!

Reader: Weiss! It's for Blake's and your own protection. Just stay here. Let me calm her down.

At that you storm out of team RWBY's dorm and go to look for Blake. You head outside and head towards the statue in the courtyard. As you get there you sniff the sir to try and find Blake's scent. You find her scent but you also find a second one. It smells like bananas. You immediately recognize it as the monkey Faunus. You start following their scent towards the airships. You realize that Blake and the monkey Faunus must have gone to town. You board a bullhead and tell the pilot to take you to Vale. Once you arrived in Vale, you once again started tracking Blake and the monkey Faunus. You follow their scents to a cafe. You notice Blake and the monkey Faunus sitting at a table outside. You grab a chair and pull it up beside Blake and the monkey Faunus, surprising both of them.

Blake: Y/n!? What are you doing here?

Reader: I came to find you, Blake.

Blake: What did come to take me back to Beacon?

Reader: Blake, I didn't come here to take you back to Beacon. I came here to see how you are doing. I think you and me both should stay away from Beacon for a couple of days to let you and Weiss cool off.

Blake: Okay, Zi understand why Zi shouldn't go back for a couple of days but why you too.

Reader: I may have told your teammates that I'm also a Faunus.

Blake: Really?

Reader: Yeah, I did.

Blake: Umm, do you have anywhere that I can stay for s couple of days?

Reader: Actually, I do. I have a house on the edge of Vale that will work just fine for all three of us.

Blake: Three of us?

Reader: Yeah. You didn't really think I would let him sleep on the street now did you?

Blake: Honestly, I forgot that he was here.

?: Hey! That hurts, I have feelings too you know!

Reader: I don't think we've been introduced yet. My name is Y/n L/n from Vale.

?: I'm Sun Wukong from Haven.

Reader: Oh, so you're here to fight in the tournament?

Sun: Yeah, I am. Am I right in guessing you are also in the tournament?

Reader: You would be correct. I am the leader of team SPYR at Beacon Academy.

Sun: Well, I'm the leader of team SSSN from Haven Academy.

Reader: Well, it's getting late, we should probably start heading to my house.

Sun: Right.

You both turn and look at Blake, who has fallen asleep while you and Sun were talking

Reader: Aw, look at that. Isn't she adorable? Do you want to carry her or should I?

Sun: Do you want to?

Reader: I wouldn't mind it.

You go over and put Blake on your back with her arms draped across your chest

Reader: Alright, let's go.

You, Blake, and Sun head towards your house and soon arrive at a white house that looks to have been kept in good condition.

Reader: I haven't been here in years. Let's hope everything is the same in there. Let's go.

You use your scroll and unlock the door. You and Sun walk in.

Sun: Woooow. This is your house?

Reader: Yep. This is mine. I'm going to take her to bed, okay?

Sun: Alright.

You walk to one of the guest bedrooms and put Blake into a bed. You go to leave but before you do you give her a kiss on her cheek and you close the door.

-Time Skip-

Ruby: They've been gone all weekend...

Weiss: They're big kids, I'm sure they can handle themselves!

Yang: Weiss, come on. They're our friends and fellow students.

Weiss: Are they? We all heard what they said!

Ruby: Weiss.

Yang: Maybe they are, maybe they aren't. Either way, they're missing, and we need to find them!

Weiss: Members of the White Fang! Right underneath our noses!

Ruby: I just hope they're okay...


	23. Chapter 23

Sun: Finally, she speaks! Nearly two days and you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks!

Blake gives Sun a firm look

Sun: Yeah, like that.

Blake: Sun... Are you familiar with the White Fang?

Sun: Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me!

Blake: I was once a member of the White Fang.

Sun starts choking on his drink.

Reader: As was I.

Sun: Wait a minute, you were a member of the White Fang?!

Blake: That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it... Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus.

Reader: Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people.

Blake: I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist.

Reader: Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking.

Blake: Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear. So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow.

Reader: I left not long after her.

Sun: So... have you told your friends any of this?

Reader: It came out in an argument with one of her teammates.

Blake: H-How did you know?

Reader: I was standing outside your dorm.

-Time Skip-

Sun: So, what's the plan now?

Blake: I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before.

Sun: What if they did? I mean... the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there! Right?

Blake: The only thing is, I've no idea where that would be.

Sun: Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas.

Blake: How huge?

Sun: Huge. Big Schnee Company freighter.

Blake: You're sure?

-Time Skip-

Sun: Did I miss anything?

Blake: Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there.

Sun: Cool. I stole you some food!

Blake: Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?

Sun: Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?

Blake glares angrily at him.

Sun: Okay, too soon!

Reader: Definitely, too soon.

Just as he says this, the winds blows all around them, and they look up to see a Bullhead's searchlights flashing around for a landing spot, descending in the middle of the cargo containers and extending a ramp for a black hooded individual with a metallic fanged mask to come out of.

Blake: Oh no...

Sun: Is that them?

Blake: Yes... It's them.

White Fang Soldier: All right, grab the tow cables!

Sun: You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?

Blake: No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right.

Torchwick: Hey! What's the holdup!?We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?

Blake: This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that.

Sun: Hey, what are you doing?!

Reader: Sun, she knows what she's doing.

You watch Blake fall to the ground in a crouch, then continue on to hide behind one of the containers, peeking around the corner to see Torchwick berate a White Fang member holding a coil of rope.

Torchwick: No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!

Blake runs to Torchwick and puts Gambal Shroud up to his neck.

Torchwick: What the- Oh, for f-

Blake: Nobody move!

You watch as the White Fang soldiers ready their guns and equip their swords in response.

Torchwick: Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady.

As the White Fang closes in on her, an a barrage of arrows lands in front of them, stopping them. You jump down and land in between the soldiers and Blake. You take of your hat as Blake takes off her bow.

Reader: Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?

The White Fang members lower their weapons a little at this development, unsure of what to do, when Torchwick laughs.

Torchwick: Oh, kids, didn't you get the memo?

Reader: What are you talking about?

Torchwick: The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!

Blake: Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation.

Suddenly, the air is filled with more turbines blowing the wind wildly around the holdup.

Torchwick: I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation...

You turn to see two more Bullheads hovering above the heist, and as Blake watches in horror and you glare at them, Torchwick smiles and manages to fire his cane at Blake's feet, resulting in a large explosion. Blake, dazed but relatively unhurt on the ground, quickly rolls and runs out of the way of Torchwick's continued attacks, flaming missiles destroying cargo behind her as she retreats behind more containers.

Torchwick: Here, kitty, kitty, kitty...

Sun leaps from the container above Torchwick and drops down on the criminal's face feet-first, rolling up and readying himself to fight.

Sun: Leave her alone!

You watch as the Bullheads open to let more White Fang members descend on the scene, standing by Torchwick as he gets up and surrounding Sun.

Torchwick: You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you, kid?

With that said, the White Fang charge at the monkey Faunus, but he manages to dodge slashes and get some of the soldiers with his fists and kicks until he rolls out of the way, pulling out a collapsible red staff. He quickly uses this to beat down on each opponent that nears him, falling each one in a single flaming blow when he twirls, even creating a scorching shockwave to beat the last of them.

Blake peers around the corner of the container to watch Sun jump around and beat more White Fang soldiers, causing one to fly over Torchwick's head. The crime boss growls in annoyance and aims his cane at Sun, firing a shot that he defends himself from just when Blake leaps into the action.

Blake: He's mine!

Blake goes in close and becomes a blur of afterimages as she slashes both blades at Torchwick, who backs away and deflects each would-be blow with his cane at unbelievable speeds. Blake continues to dash, hop over, and slide around Torchwick to try and find a weak spot, but her enemy, while barely deflecting the attacks, lands a few hits on Blake until one final beating with his cane causes her to go down.

Reader: BLAKE!

Just as Torchwick deals with one opponent, Sun appears right behind her and disconnects his staff in two spinning circles of flame-firing shotgun nunchucks that only slow down once to show the audience what they are before becoming twin arcs of offense again. Sun swings each gun at Torchwick while firing everything he as at him, but even with the rapid series of shots and flying bullets, Torchwick manages to defend himself against every bullet and hit until a millisecond-long pause allows Blake to get a slash in and knock him his back, Torchwick notices a container hanging by a crane right above the two warriors, and gets up to fire his cane at its supports. Blake leaps behind it, but Sun barely misses when he jumps forward, ending up right below the nozzle of Torchwick's cane. Just as he's about to fire, his and Sun's attention are drawn to a familiar voice.

Ruby: Hey!

You turn to see Ruby on the rooftop overlooking them, Crescent Rose extended and ready for action.

Reader: It's about time, Rose!

Torchwick: Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?

Penny: Ruby, are these people your friends?

Ruby: Penny, get back!

Torchwick snarls and fires his cane at Ruby, launching her back from the explosion's force and sending her scythe flying away.

Ruby: AAAAAH!

Reader: RUBY!

You watch as Penny turns her head toward the criminal and glares at him, walking forward while Ruby tries to get back up. You run over to Ruby and help her get up.

Ruby: Penny, wait! Stop!

Penny: Don't worry, Ruby. I'm combat ready!

You watch as her backpack mechanically opens up, and from it, emerges a single sword that extends and splits into several blades hovering over Penny's back. Leaping from the rooftop with the weapons acting as wings, she sends three of her swords to knock two White Fang soldiers down before even landing on the ground, where she proceeds to fling the swords at one enemy, impale another to a wall, create a barrier of spinning steel against a running attack, leaping over a goon with her swords in tow, and finally making a wheel that she throws to knock multiple Faunus off their feet.

Sun: Whoa!

Three Bullheads come from the skies and open fire on the battle, but Penny merely forms a shield and launches two of her swords into the wall behind her, which in turn pull their wielder back with their strings. When her swords swirl around her again, she commands them to open their points and build up a large glowing ball of green light. With a punching action, several bright lasers crack the pavement when they fire at the transports and slice each one in half, causing several of the White Fang members inside to fall and letting Ruby watch as Bullheads fall in pieces behind her.

Stunned, she turns back to Penny as she aims her swords at the remaining Bullheads holding the crate of Dust and pulls back on their wires, tugging the aircraft with them.

Ruby: Whoa... How is she doing that?

Seeing the Bullhead's flight fall under Penny's control, Torchwick grimaces and turns to run towards the last transport. You turn and transform your bow into a gold-played spear and throw it at him, ripping his jacket.

Torchwick: Oh, come on! I just had this thing cleaned!

Penny, after her large green pupils dilate for a second, pulls with all her might on the strings, and the aircraft crashes into a stack of crates, causing an explosion as a result.

Torchwick: These kids just keep getting weirder...

You watch as Torchwick jumps onto the last Bullhead and flies away.

Reader: Is anybody hurt?

-Time Skip-

A handful of police cars are at the docks, where Ruby, Blake, Sun, and Penny are sitting on boxes in silence. That is, until Weiss and Yang appear on the scene.

You turn and glare at Weiss and she takes a step back.

Ruby: Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute...

Blake: Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-

Weiss: Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided...

Yang, Sun, and Ruby look on worried as you glare at her.

Weiss: I don't care.

Blake: You don't care?

Weiss: You said you're not one of them anymore, right?

Blake: No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-

Weiss: Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some...

She looks at Sun behind her as she catches herself.

Weiss: Someone else.

Blake: Of course.

Weiss: And you.

You turn and look at her.

Weiss: I guess I overreacted-

Reader: OVERREACTED?! OVERREACTED?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT IS LIKE TO HAVE TO CONSTANTLY BE LOOKING OVER YOUR BACK JUST TO MAKE SURE NOBODY IS COMING TO ATTACK YOU?! TO BE SURROUNDED BY PEOPLE WHO LOOK AT YOU LIKE A FREAK?! LIKE YOU'RE NOT EVEN A PERSON?! THE NEXT TIME I HEAR YOU TALKING ABOUT THE FAUNUS LIKE THAT, I. Will. Kill. You. Understand, little girl?

Weiss: Y-Yes. I know that I overreacted when I heard about the detectives. I immediately assumed that a Faunus had commuted the crime without any reason to assume such. For that, I'm sorry, Y/N.

Reader: Apology accepted, just don't EVER do it again, Ice Queen.

Weiss: Got it.

Ruby: Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!

Weiss: I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!

Ruby: Hey, wait a minute... Where's Penny?

You sniff the air and turn towards a black limo.

Penny's Driver: You should know better than to go running around in a strange city.

Penny: I know, sir.

Penny's Driver: Penny, your time will come...

Meanwhile, Ozpin is seen holding a scroll showing a "LIVE FEED" of Ruby at the docks. He closes the video and opens up a communication with Qrow, whose team name and other information is left blank and his only message is: "QUEEN HAS PAWNS."

Ozpin: Hmmm...


	24. Chapter 25

Ozpin: The fight between team RWBY and y/n l/n will begin in 10 minutes. You may all go and get refreshments before the fight begins. You are all dismissed.

The rest of team RWBY walks up to you.

Ruby: Wow, that was so cool, y/n! I can't believe you beat Weiss!

Reader: Thank you, Ruby but I think it all came down to luck. Weiss forgot about my semblance and it cost her the match. If she had remembered my semblance, she most likely would have won.

Ruby: Yeah, but you still won.

-Time Skip-

Ozpin: Thank you all for being patient. Now, the battle between team RWBY and y/n will now begin. Are both sides ready?

You and team RWBY nod.

Ozpin: Then let the battle begin.

Ruby immediately rushes towards you and tries to hit you with Crescent Rose, but you bring up your sword and deflect the attack. You then slice at Ruby causing her to jump back to avoid the attack. You turn around and deflect an attack from Weiss and retaliate by taking your sword and transforming it into it's shotgun form. Weiss used a glyph to speed away before you could get a good shot out on her. Blake tries to get you to attack one of her clones but you guess she forgot that you are a Faunus and you can smell her scent so you knew which Blakes were clones and which one was actually her. You turn around to block Blake's attack and plant your sword in the ground and spin around on it and kick her in the chest, knocking her back. You start to wonder where Yang was, when you were struck in the back. You spin around and bring up your shield to block Yang's attacks. You swing at Yang with your sword but she ducks below your swing. You both stop to catch your breath when you notice some yellow strands of hair on the ground. You glance up at Yang to see her eyes blood red and her hair literally on fire.

Yang: MY HAIR!

Reader: Oh no.

Yang starts running after you while the other girls just sit and watch the events, occasionally laughing at you.

Reader: God dangit, woman! It's just hair!

Yang: DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES TO GROW THIS?!

You continue running away from her. You turn towards a wall and sprint towards it. When you reach the wall, you run up part of it and push off of it and over Yang and stab her in the back, taking most of her aura with it. At this point, the rest of team RWBY joins back into the fight. You continue blocking and dodging attacks from the girls.

Ruby: FREEZERBURN!

You watch as Weiss stabs Myrtenaster into the ground causing a sheet of ice to appear and then Yang jumps above the ice and slams down onto it with Ember Cecelia, causing most to cover the battlefield. You start to panic as you hear team RWBY rushing around you. You use your semblance and bring out a Nevermore. You jump onto the Nevermore's back and tell the Nevermore to fly up. The wind from the Nevermore's which causes all the mist to go away. You turn your sword into it's sniper rifle form. You then begin to start shooting at team RWBY.

Reader: Not so fun having to run away, is it?

You continue shooting and eventually strike Yang directly in the chest, causing her to be sent into a wall and knocking her out of the match by, well, knocking her out.

Ruby: YANG! NOOOO! I WILL AVENGE YOU!

You sit atop your Nevermore waiting to see what the girls do. While you wait, you take a glance at your aura level to see it still in the green. You turn and look back at the rest of team RWBY and wait for them to attack you. You watch as Ruby shoots Crescent Rose at the ground, launching herself into the air. Ruby begins to start shooting at your Nevermore. You transform your sniper rifle back into a sword and you jump off of your Nevermore, towards Ruby. You point your sword straight towards Ruby. Just as you're about to hit Ruby, she uses her semblance and dodges your attack, causing you to crash into the ground and to take out a significant portion of your aura. You retaliate by transforming your sword back into a sniper rifle and shooting her into the wall, causing her to be knocked out, eliminating her from the fight. There's just Blake and Weiss left, you think to yourself. You turn around to see Weiss and Blake both rushing towards you. You transform your sniper rifle back into a sword and bring out your shield. You block Blake's attack and Weiss bounces off of your shield. You retaliate and slowly start to bring down both of the girl's auras. Weiss activates her semblance and freezes your leg, giving her and Blake time to catch their breath. You slam your sword against the ice on your leg causing the ice to break. You look towards Weiss and Blake and wait for them to attack you. You just stare at each other for a few minutes before Weiss summons a glyph beneath her and Blake. They start sprinting around you as you try to keep your eyes on them before you start to lose your balance and you fall over. Weiss and Blake take the opportunity to start attacking you. You block most of their attacks but some of them were able to hit you causing your aura to drop even lower. You activate your semblance and call out a few beowolves to fight Weiss and Blake while you catch your breath. As soon as you catch your breath, you sprint towards Weiss and you swing your sword at her causing her to jump backwards to avoid your attack. You kept on pressing her farther and farther back until her back hit the wall. As you approach Weiss, she starts to panic looking around for a way to get past you. You had made sure that your beowolves kept Blake busy so you could take care of Weiss. You continued walking towards her. For effect, you started dragging your sword across the ground causing sparks to appear. You looked into her eyes and you saw what looked like a bit of fear. You started grinning at Weiss as you kept on walking towards her. This was perfect to you as she now felt what you and so many other Faunus had felt for generations. It was at this moment that Blake had finished dispatching your beowolves. Blake started to run towards you to stop you from attacking Weiss. As Blake was about attack you, you turned around and sliced at her with your sword causing her to bring up her weapon to block your attack. As your weapons met each other, you used your shield to hit her side causing her to fly back. She landed on her feet and sprinted towards you again. As Blake approached you, you activated your semblance again and brought out a King Taijitu. You waited for the King Taijitu to surround Blake and you then hopped on to the Black half of the Taijitu. You started to run on the back of the Taijitu. As you reached the head of the Taijitu, you jumped off and began to fall towards Blake. You mentally called of your Tajitu and watched as Blake brought up Gambal Shroud to block your attack. When you made contact with Blake's weapon, you let go of your own, causing her to lose her balance and fall to the ground. You grabbed your sword and held it at Blake's neck.

Reader: Do you yield?

Blake glared back at you.

Blake: I yield.

Reader: Good.

You turn around to face Weiss. She was still standing where you had left her. She looked to be in deep thought. You started to walk towards her again. It looked like Weiss didn't even see you walking towards her as she didn't make any moves. As you walked up to her, you looked in her eyes. It looked as if there was no soul. You thought you had seen this somewhere before. You suddenly realized where you had seen it before. You saw it one time, in Atlas. Nobody knew what it was until it was analyzed at a microscopic level. It appeared that the aura was being slowly drawn out of the person and it was killing them. When you came to the village where this was happening, you began to observe the person who was infected. At first, the people thought that he was just sick but it soon became apparent that it was much worse than that. The person who was infected slowly became weaker and weaker until he had died. When he died, you began to study the body to see what had caused the man to die. At first it appeared as though nothing was wrong but when you studied the man's blood, it had tiny drops of Grimm blood all throughout it. It appeared as though the Grimm blood had taken all of the energy out of the blood in the man's body slowly causing him to lose energy. When you had discovered this, you immediately began testing what the Grimm blood actually did and if there was a way to make an antidote for it. It was completely by accident that you found the antidote. You were testing if aura had any effect on the blood. You were putting your aura into the blood, when you saw a bright flash and you fell unconscious. When you awoke, you looked at the blood, to see that it was completely normal. You guessed that you overcharged your aura causing you to black out and causing the Grimm blood to be purged from the regular blood. Due to the Grimm blood taking over the bloodstream and causing the person to slowly die, you called this phenomenon " Grimm Poisoning". Back in the arena, you started to sprint towards Weiss, before you took her and set her on the ground.

Reader: Ozpin! Get a doctor!

Ozpin: Right away!

You watch Ozpin rush towards the academy. You turn back towards Weiss to check her condition. It seemed like the Grimm blood hadn't completely taken over her blood stream but it wouldn't be long before it did. It had already begun to cause her to break out in a fever. You turn back towards the academy to see Ozpin rushing towards you with a medic.

Ozpin: Y/n, what happened?

Reader: She's been infected with a disease known as "Grimm Poisoning," and she will die if the Grimm blood is not purged from her blood system.

Ozpin: How do we do that?

Reader: She needs to be overcharged by aura as far ad I know. The only other time I've seen this, the infected died. Unfortunately, I don't have enough aura to overcharge her.

Ozpin: Do we have any volunteers to help overcharge Ms. Schnee?

You watch as the members of team CFVY and team JNPR raise their hands.

Reader: That should be good.

Ozpin: Team CFVY and JNPR please come down here.

You watch team CFVY and JNPR walk down to the bottom and walk towards you.

Pyrrha: What do we need to do?

Reader: You need to channel your aura into Weiss to cause an overcharge, purging the Grimm blood from her system.

You watch as both team CFVY and JNPR surround Weiss before they start to channel their auras into Weiss. It wasn't long before you saw Weiss' aura start to become brighter and brighter before dispersing into the air. You watch as Weiss begins to start cooling down and her breathing evens out. You pick her up bridal style.

Reader: Ozpin, I'm taking her to the infirmary.

Ozpin: Alright.

You walk to the infirmary before placing Weiss in a bed. You sit in a chair next to the bed and watch as doctors come in to run tests on Weiss to check her condition. You also notice other medics bringing in the rest of team RWBY. You watch over Weiss until you fell asleep. You begin to dream...

You were walking down the street in Vale. You didn't know how you had gotten there as the last thing you remembered was being in the infirmary with Weiss. As you continued down the street, you noticed that there were no people in sight in Vale, which is odd because there are normally people out at this time of day. As you continued down the street, you noticed the light quickly fading into darkness. You start to panic before hearing a voice behind you.

?: Y/n. How good to see you again.

You turn around to see a white skinned woman with red eyes a and black hair standing there.

Reader: Salem. I wish I could say the same.

Salem: Oh, don't be that way. After all, you and I have known each other for a long time. In fact we used to be friends.

Reader: Yes, we did but you changed.

Salem: Come now, I'm not here to cause trouble, I just want to give you an offer.

Reader: What kind of offer?

Salem: Simple, join me.

Reader: What?

Salem: Join me as my king and we can rule the world together.

Reader: I will have to decline your offer, Salem.

Salem: Pity. There is nothing you can do, Y/n. The world will succumb to the darkness and I shall rule it with or without you by my side. If you choose to go against me, everything you hold dear will perish and you will be left alone.

Reader: I will not allow you to take over the world. As long as I am still breathing, I won't stop fighting. Throw whatever you want at me, I will not back down.

Salem: Beacon will fall, Ozpin will fall, you will fall. It is only a matter of time.

You jolted awake and looked around. Nothing much had changed. Team RWBY was still in the infirmary resting. You calmed down and began to think about your dream. As you were thinking, a hand grabbed you and you looked down at Weiss, who had awoken.

Weiss: What happened?

Reader: You were poisoned and had to be taken to the infirmary.

Weiss: I was poisoned? How?

Reader: I wish I knew.

Weiss: Did I lose the match?

Reader: You almost died and that's what you're worried about?

Weiss: Hey, I have a reputation to uphold.

Reader: Yes, yes, all hail the mighty Ice Queen.

Weiss: Hey!

You start poking Weiss' face.

Reader: You need to lighten up. You're so uptight.

Weiss: I'm not uptight. And stop poking me.

Reader: Weiss, you are the most uptight person I have ever met.

Weiss: Well, at least I have good grades.

Reader: Weiss, I can be smart if I want to but I prefer to be fun not uptight.

Weiss: Hmph, I'll believe you only if you pass all the final exams with at least a 95%.

Reader: Deal. We also need to finish our match when you're healthy.

-Time Skip to the following week-

Ozpin: The match between Weiss of team RWBY and Y/n of team SPYR will now resume. The conditions of the match have been simulated to the moment that the original match was suspended. Are both sides ready?

You and Weiss nod your heads.

Ozpin: Then you may begin.

You decide to take a different approach to last time and you rush towards Weiss, catching her off guard. At the last second, she raises her rapier and blocks your attack. You keep attacking her before you kick her, knocking her back. Weiss summons a speed glyph and streaks towards you. As she approaches you, you bring out your shield to block her attack. As she hits your shield, she bounces back giving you time to attack her. Weiss summons multiple black glyphs and makes a staircase out of them before summoning a ring of black glyphs around you. She starts to sprint around you on the glyphs above you causing you to start to follow her movements, making you dizzy. You stop following her and transform your sword into a sniper rifle and aim at a glyph in front of her before firing, causing Weiss to fall to the ground. You sprint towards Weiss before she has a chance to recover and place your sword at her neck. You watch as she glares at you before you remove your sword from her neck and allow her to get up. She glares at you before summoning a speed glyph in front of her. She starts rushing towards you as you just put your shield up again, blocking her attack but before you can retaliate, she jumps on to your shield and freezes it with myrtenaster before jumping back. You look at your ice covered shield before throwing it to the ground. You press a button on your sword which causes it to split in two. You begin to duel wield your swords. You sprint towards Weiss and swing your swords toward her. She raises myrtenaster to block your attack but you stop drop your swords and you kick her in the stomach causing her to fly back. You grab your swords and sprint towards Weiss as she is getting up. You point both of your swords at her neck.

Reader: Do you yield, Ice Queen?

Weiss glares at you.

Weiss: I yield.

Ozpin: That's the match. The winner is Y/n of team SPYR.

You offer Weiss your hand but she just swats it away.

Reader: Calm down, Ice Queen. It was just a friendly duel.

Weiss turns and glares at you before walking away.

Reader: What did I do?

-Time Skip-

Reader: Weiss, what is your problem with me? What did I do wrong?

Weiss: You treat everything as if it's a game! We didn't come here to play games! We came here to train to protect the world!

Reader: Weiss. You want to know why I'm so I carefree? I wasn't always this way.

You remove your hat.

Reader: I am the last Wolf Faunus in existence.

You wait for Weiss to stop staring at your ears before continuing.

Reader: All other Wolf Faunus have been exterminated by people who discriminate against Faunus, like your family Weiss because we were different. I watched as my friends were killed and tortured because we were different. They said that we were to powerful to be kept alive. That was a lie. We were only as powerful as any other Faunus. So, I joined the White Fang. At first, it was just peaceful protesting but when the leader stepped down a new, more aggressive leader took his place. It wasn't long before we were robbing stores and stealing train cargo. It wasn't because we were too strong, no, it was because we were different, just like every other Faunus. Well, I got sick of it, so I left the White Fang. I then decided to come here to escape it. I was the White Fang's top assassin. I had to not show any emotion to do my job well. When I left, I decided to let all my emotions out. I became this way because I don't know any other way. So, you want to know why? It's because I'm not just protecting myself anymore. I came here knowing that I would be put on a team. I knew that I would have to protect more than just myself. I came here seeking friends and a family. My mother died not long after I was born. I was abused by my father. I ran away after two years of torture. My name is Y/n L/n, sole heir to the L/n Dust Company and last of the Wolf Faunus.

Weiss: You're a L/n?

Reader: Yes, I am.

Weiss: You left the family? How were you able to get away from your father?

Reader: I went into hiding. It's as simple as that. Weiss, I'm not telling you to stop being you, I'm just telling you stop being so hard on everybody. More often than not, people have had it worse than you.

At that you leave Weiss to think to herself. You start walking towards your dorm. As you're walking to your dorm, you start looking at all the teams around Beacon. You notice that each one has at least one person who looks like they don't even belong there, you notice the relationships that each team member has with one another, and you notice that no matter what, these teams stick together. All of it reminds you that being a hunter or huntress isn't about just protecting those who can't protect themselves but also looking out for one another and caring about more than just yourself. The teams that are at each academy show how people with many different personalities, who have come from many different backgrounds, can unite under one goal. It makes you happy to know that even with all the crime, all the death, and all the darkness in the world, people can still unite and protect something other than themselves and that there is still light in this world plagued with darkness and despair. However, you can't help but feel as though there is a piece of you that's missing and that darkness is just over the horizon...

End Volume 1


End file.
